mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Leprechaun
Leprechauns are a race of aliens in Homestuck that may or may not be related to gnomes. They notably compose most members of . Biology The physical appearance of a Leprechaun is diverse; however, they all share the same light green skin color. Their anatomy resembles that of a Carapacian. This may be because both species are generated by a Sburb session. Their size can vary from tiny, like , to enormous, like . Their blood is red, as displayed repeatedly in the first intermission. Leprechauns possess a wide variety of different magical abilities. Romance Leprechauns have a complex system of romance consisting of nine charms. One of these corresponds to the concept of romantic love as known by both trolls and humans, the other eight charms are related to this by a continuum of relationships established by pranks, riddles and games of chance. Unlike the quadrants, instead of attempting to have only a single relationship with another individual per quadrant, leprechauns strive to share as many charms with their partner as possible, with a pair sharing three or more charms being called a trove. Certain combinations of charms are more conducive to reproduction than others. Reproduction involves an elaborate coupling followed by a lively mating jig, with the jig in question being defined by the charms involved. While Aranea's exposition on the matter was interrupted, her current line of exposition implies that reproduction for leprechauns involves either homosexual relationships or something that is biologically completely alien to us in terms of sex and gender. Culture According to Aranea, most of their culture and customs revolve around luck. She fails to go into any greater detail, becoming sidetracked by Leprechaun romance. Trivia *The romantic charms resemble the symbols used in Lucky Charms cereal, which features a leprechaun as its mascot. The first boxes of Lucky Charms cereal contained marshmallows in the shapes of pink hearts, yellow moons, orange stars, and green clovers. The lineup has changed occasionally over the years, beginning with the introduction of blue diamonds in 1975. Purple horseshoes joined the roster in 1984, followed by red balloons in 1989, rainbows in 1992, and pots of gold in 1994. Many of these charms have been replaced or altered in today's boxes of Lucky Charms. **Lucky Charms cereal is made by the General Mills corporation, which also owns the Betty Crocker brand in real life. *The update explaining leprechauns occurred one day before Saint Patrick's Day, which is an Irish holiday. Considering leprechauns are a type of fairy in Irish folklore, this was most likely intentional. *As many Leprechauns shown thus far appear to have Time based powers and are meant to be minions of Caliborn, a hero of Time, it is possible that Leprechauns generated by a single player session have powers biased towards the player's aspect. For example, a Space player beginning a single player session could possibly have more Leprechauns with Space based powers. *A combination of charms (star-heart-horseshoe) has shown up three times in MSPA, the first appearence being in Problem Sleuth here. They are never mentioned as charms in Problem Sleuth as leprechauns had never been introduced. The second appearance is when Dream Jade set's her wardrobifier to said sequence . The thrid time is in a conversation between Caliborn and Hussie wherein Hussie says that Caliborn should try a star-heart-horseshoe Category:Homestuck concepts Category:Homestuck species